The Heads Dorm
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: But right now, James Potter wanted out. His friends had hijacked the small common room of the dorm and were currently playing exploding snap. That part wasn't too bad he supposed but his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen and he was desperate to see her.


**JKR owns HP**

The heads dorm had its advantages.

James was always close to Lily.

They had privacy.

It was not as loud as the common room.

But right now, James Potter wanted out. His friends had hijacked the small common room of the dorm and were currently playing exploding snap.

That part wasn't too bad he supposed but his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen and he was desperate to see her.

Her lips.

Her hair.

Her eyes.

Just all round Lily Evans really.

"Hello boys."

Ah, speak of the devil.

James smiled as the girl made her way across the room to him. He took her all in. She had pulled her red curls into a loose French plait today that had drooped throughout the day. She was still dressed in her school uniform although she had loosened her tie and undone the first few buttons of her shirt, much to James' delight.

"Hi Darling." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Happy Birthday." She whispered this in his ear before lightly kissing it. "Miss me?"

Sirius and Remus laughed. "You have no idea, Lilyflower. He wouldn't stop groaning." Sirius cowered as James shot him a look. "I'm so scared, Moony protect me!"

"You are all idiots. Lils, why do we let them hang out in our common room?" James asked, looking inquisitively at his standing girlfriend.

"Because Remus is my true love and Sirius is yours." She said seriously, making the boys howl with laughter. "You boys have fun, I'm gonna go change." And with that she walked up the stairs towards her room, throwing her boyfriend a suggestive wink.

"Phew, how did you score her?" Sirius asked, staring after Lily.

James whacked his best friend on the back of his head and returned to his thoughts of his girlfriend. She was so beautiful and she did this thing where…

"LILY! HURRY UP! JAMES HAS ENTERED LILY MODE AGAIN!" Remus screeched.

"That's it! You're both out!" James exclaimed, moving to push his friends from the room when his girlfriend appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in one of his shirts that reached her thighs. She gave him a small coy smile that had James pushing his mates out of the room.

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"Find Wormtail."

"Whatever, Happy Birthday mate."

Goodbyes and birthday well wishes were exchanged, Remus and Sirius left the room to find Peter and return to their own dorm.

James turned back to the stairs only to find his girlfriend had disappeared.

"Lily?" he called, where had she disappeared to?

"Hello Darling." Her soft voice spoke from behind him and he whizzed round to see her stood there, leaning against the stairs up to his room. James could now get a good look at her. She was biting her lip, an action which she knew drove him crazy, and her fingers toyed with the end of James' white shirt. Her head was downcast, looking at her fingers but James could tell her long hair had been let out and now hung in her dark red curls.

"Well aren't you a little vixen?" He asked, making his way towards her.

She lifted her head slowly and gave him a coy smile. "You know you like it."

"That I do, but you've been naughty and you know what happens to naughty girls." They were standing face to face now and Lily was seriously wondering whether her heart should beat that fast.

"What happens?" She asked, leaning in.

"They get… tickled!"

James picked her up and dumped her on the sofa, climbing on top of her and tickling every part of her body.

It was a good thing that the head's dorms were nowhere near the towers of the houses or the teacher's quarters because otherwise there would have been talk the next day. Lily laughed and screamed as James attacked her.

Finally James stopped and Lily checked her watch, "Bugger, it's 7:45, you've got detention in 15 minutes."

James sighed and climbed off her, "I seriously want to kill Sirius for that last prank now, I guess I'll see you in an hour."

They kissed and James started towards the door.

"James?" He turned around. "Maybe when you get back, there'll be a present on your bed."

James groaned but made his way to detention with one thought, "I'm gonna kill Sirius."


End file.
